I Love You CCS category
by jewelcrystal-vampirecookie
Summary: ON HIATUS! SEE PROFILE. Sakura's thoughts: I love you, just three words, the words I have been waiting for him to say. Syaoran's thoughts: I love you, but I don’t deserve to. Join us as we discover how their lives are entangled.Rated T for now.AU SxS
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss, Second Kiss

**Writer's Note:****This fanfic is being co-written with a friend of mine, she doesn't have an account in so we're gonna share mine, Thus I have changed my pen name from jewelcrystal-potter to jewelcrystal-vampirecookie. I'm jewelcrystal and she's vampirecookie. Hehe LOL! Hope you guys like it coz our story is very nice. We've already conceptualized the whole plot and what's gonna happen in this story, all that's left is to type it down and update. This is gonna be rated M later on due to adult themes and cursing. I'm not gonna put an age limit, so if you think you're mature enough to read this then go ahead. We await your opinions! ****Chapter 1 is here! Fay, Kurogane, Watanuki, Eriol etc. will be introduced in later chapters… Standard disclaimers apply… nothing belongs to my friend and I, aside from a few toothbrushes and our coffee mugs LOL! –jewelcrystal**

**Chapter 1: First Kiss, Second Kiss**

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(the convenience store)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

'_Hi, My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm an average senior second year high school student at Seijuu High. I live with my mother and two younger twin brothers in Tomoeda, Japan. My father died a year ago in a car accident. I work a job after school to help finance our family because our mother is very frail and sickly, even before my father died. We are poor but we are a happy family, we have each other.'_

"Sakura-chan," an old man with graying hair and brown smiling eyes called. "You're late again for your shift."

_'This is Minoru Yamada-san, he runs the convenience store that I work for. He is very kind and considerate. He would sometimes give me the extra bento boxes that weren't sold for my family.'_

"Gomen Yamada-san," Sakura said bowing her head to him. "I had to stop by the pharmacy after school today. I had to buy more of the medicine that okaa-san needed," the emerald-eyed teen, with auburn hair up to her shoulders, said and smiled apologetically.

"You never change Sakura-chan," the kind old man said returning the smile. "Go on, put on your apron and you can man the cashier."

'_Everyday since last year's incident has been like this for me. I wake up very early and prepare breakfast for all of us. And along with breakfast, I also prepare bento for my younger brothers and I. I take a bath and prepare myself for school then I wake mother, Kenji and Renjou (the twins) for breakfast. We eat it together. Then I help Kenji and Renjou to prepare. Then we all say goodbye to okaa-san and leave for school._

_'A normal school day for me would be uneventful. I would eat lunch with my friends under the sakura trees. We would spend our time talking about _KAMUI. _He is a famous pop singer and I am his biggest fan among all of my friends. Today at lunch, we talked about his upcoming concert next week here in Tomoeda, Japan. I really want to be there and watch his concert but I don't have the money or the time.'_

"Sakura chan," Mr. Yamada called out from the back room of the convenience store. "You can leave now, I'll be closing up the store in 20 minutes," he said as he came out of the back room and went to the refrigerator where the bento was stored. "But of course, before you leave," Mr. Yamada continued as he opened the refrigerator and took out the remaining 3 unsold bento boxes. "You can take these for you and your family," he said as he put them in a plastic bag and handed them over to Sakura.

"Arigatou Yamada-san!" Sakura said as she bowed thankfully to him and handed him her apron. "See you tomorrow!" she said and left through the front door.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(outside on the streets)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

Outside, on the streets, Sakura was walking along the dark lonely sidewalks to get home from the convenience store. It was already 9:00 in the evening. Today was one of her later shifts at the convenience store.

'_It's so dark out tonight. Maybe there are gangsters and killers and rapists out there in the dark alleyways. Oh no, Sakura! Don't think that!' _she scolded herself. '_Ah, okay… think something else… Mr. Yamada really is very generous. Thanks to him giving me the extra bento, I wouldn't have to prepare some for Kenji and Renjou. And okaa-san can have the largest one. Oh there's the intersection where I'll turn left into our street.'_

The sixteen-year-old girl bounced her way to the corner. When she was turning left to the other street, a man was coming at her at a very high velocity that she couldn't even dodge. The man bumped into her **(insert bump sound here)**. Sakura fell over to the floor **(insert thump sound here)** and the bento she was carrying in a plastic bag flew out of her hands and crashed **(insert crash sound here)** a few meters away from her, the food spilling out onto the dirty street.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" exclaimed Sakura when she fell down. The man, surprised by her scream, grabbed her hand, covered her mouth and pulled her to the adjacent very narrow space between two buildings I like to call an alleyway.

"Shhh… be quiet," the man said in a gentle voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! The bento!" Sakura cried out upon noticing the spilt bento on the street they just left. The man pushed her to the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head, trapping her.

"I said quiet," the man said in a firm voice.

"No! Let me go! Don't!" Sakura yelled. Being apprehensive, her right hand involuntarily went up and slapped the man.

**(SMACK!!!)**

The man's face snapped to the side upon impact with Sakura's right hand. His messy chocolate-brown bangs parted for a while, revealing a wolf-shaped birthmark on the left temple of the man. The man faced Sakura again, his amber eyes stared coldly into her emerald ones.

'_Oh God! What's gonna happen to me? His eyes are so intense, I feel like I'm drowning in them. What's he gonna do to me? I've gotta yell out for help.'_

Sakura's lips parted, ready for her to scream bloody murder.

"This brat," the man murmured, then he leaned down and crashed his lips unto Sakura's. Sakura's eyes went wide with shock.

'_Hoooeee! What is he doing? He's kissing me! And this is my first kiss too. This cannot be happening! But I feel so warm.'_

When the man finally pulled away, Sakura felt dazed and weak in the knees. She was speechless.

"Good girl," the man stated. "It seems that only a kiss was needed to keep you silent," he added, making Sakura turn strawberry-red at his statement. He leaned closer to Sakura, closed his eyes and seemed to relax a little. "Just stay like this for awhile," he said.

"Where is he?" a gruff voice emanated from the other exit of the narrow alleyway.

Sakura's head snapped to the side, trying to see where the voices came from.

"I think he went that way," a screechy voice replied as two silhouettes came into Sakura's view.

"We have to catch him," the gruff voice said again. "We can't afford to let him live."

'_This is my chance! They must be policemen looking for a criminal or something._'

Sakura's mouth opened again ready to scream, this time with more conviction. But the man had also stirred at hearing the voices and had also anticipated Sakura's reaction. The man grabbed Sakura's chin, making her face him, his bright eyes boring into hers, melting into her soul.

'_His beautiful intense gaze, it entrances me. I can't seem to think of anything but look into his deep amber eyes and drown in them._'

The voices faded away into silence as the two men left to look elsewhere. The man's bright amber eyes turned dull as he let go of Sakura. He stepped back against the other wall and slumped down on the floor.

Sakura, surprised of the sudden freedom, looked down at the man a little worriedly. She knelt down to his level and touched his left elbow.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked in her sweet tones. The man was unresponsive and just stayed the way he was with his eyes closed. '_What's this wetness on my thumb?_' She looked down at the man's arm that she was touching. '_Blood . . . . . . . . . . . . This is my chance, I can escape now.' _She stood up and made to run away but she looked back at the man slumped down on the floor. She could see beads of sweat falling on his face from his forehead. She went back to the man and knelt down beside him again and looked at his bloody left arm. '_There's a bleeding wound on his upper left arm. I didn't notice it before because of his black long-sleeved turtleneck top. It's still bleeding pretty heavily._'

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile. The man looked at her skeptically as if saying: 'isn't it obvious.'

"Let me look at it," Sakura suddenly tore of the right sleeve of her long-sleeved dress. The man looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she tied her sleeve tightly around the wound.

"My home is just nearby. You should at least get your wound cleaned up," Sakura stated.

"You can leave me," the man replied. "You don't have to help. Go."

"No, I can't leave you!" Sakura said in a stern voice.

"Do you know what you're doing?" the man asked her grimly.

"Yes I know what I'm doing," Sakura answered. The man looked at her in wonder. "I can't leave you here! You're hurt."

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(at the Kinomoto apartment)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

The door opened and Sakura guided the man with gentle pushes inside the one-room, one-floor, one-living room/ dining room/ kitchen apartment that she and her family lived in.

"Sorry it's cramped and small," Sakura whispered as she gently pushed him along. The man noticed that the door to the bedroom was open and he caught a glimpse of two little boys sharing a futon, sleeping in funny positions and a middle-aged lady sleeping on another futon. Sakura led the man to sit and wait a while on a cushion at the dining/ kitchen table.

Sakura went to the bedroom and closed the door. She opened the closet and changed her clothes to a simple shirt and shorts that she used as pajamas, folding her now ruined long-sleeved dress neatly. She also took out a shirt that once belonged to her father and went out of the bedroom and gave the man the shirt.

"Here, you should take a shower first to clean the wound and then you can change into this." Sakura said as the man took the shirt from her as she pointed to the door leading to the bathroom.

While the man was showering, Sakura took out clean bandages from a cupboard above the kitchen counter. And she also took out the cotton ball and alcohol from the other cabinet.

'_Would he be alright? His wound seemed pretty deep and painful. Maybe I should have brought him to the hospital._'

The door of the bathroom opened and the man came out the door with only his pants on. His messy brown hair dripping wet. His six pack abs glistening with beads of water from the shower. He was still holding the shirt Sakura offered. Sakura turned strawberry-red, thinking wicked thoughts.

'_Hoooeee!_ _What's he doing? Why is he topless?_' The man went to her and sat down beside her. '_Oh no! He's so close! What's gonna happen now? Maybe . . . ._' she thought shaking her head from side to side to clear her head of such thoughts. "Uhhh… What are you doing?" she asked in a trembling voice? The man held out the shirt to Sakura, she took it.

"I can't put it on while my wound is still bleeding. It'll only get soiled with blood." He replied to her query.

"Right," Sakura sighed in relief that what she was thinking was wrong. "Okay, I'll start cleaning your wound now," she said as she took out a cotton ball and put alcohol on it. She tenderly patted the alcohol drenched cotton ball onto the man's wound. The man gasped out at the sudden pain upon contact of the open wound to the alcohol. Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth and put her index finger to her lips.

"Quiet," she whispered. "My okaa-san and little brothers are asleep." She let go of his mouth and made to continue daubing the wound. The man was shocked. And he chuckled deeply amused.

"How ironic! A while ago I was the one telling you to be quiet. Now you're telling me to be quiet." He said with a smile and a chuckle. Sakura stared at him.

'_His smile is so kawaii! When he smiles, he doesn't look like an evil man at all,_' she thought as she continued cleaning his wound.

"You know, I never asked your name yet," Sakura stated as she was now bandaging up the wound with the clean bandages she prepared earlier. "So what is it? Your name, I mean," she asked.

"It's Syaoran," he said in his deep chocolaty male voice.

'_What a strange name, it doesn't seem to be Japanese._' She thought as she continues to wrap the bandage around the wound.

"Why were you wounded?" Sakura asked continuing the interrogation. "And why were you being chased by those men? What really happened?" she kept on.

" It's better if you didn't know all those things," the man replied. "How about you? What should I call you?"

"My name's Sakura," she replied in her sweet as honey voice.

"Ah….. Sakura…." Syaoran sighed out, as if digesting the information.

'_The way he says my name, it makes me feel so delightful,'_she thought as she again reddened like a strawberry.

"There, it's finished!" Sakura exclaimed smiling after tying the knot to the bandage. She looked at Syaoran's face still smiling and noticed that his face was coming ever closer to hers. She got shocked and nervous. '_What's he doing now?_' She put both her hands on his bare chest and gently pushed him slightly away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran said. " A thank you kiss."

"Thank you kiss? Huh? HOOOEEEE! No Uhmm… eto… ano… ahh…" Sakura stuttered, her eyes not looking at Syaoran.

"Don't tell me that **I **was your first kiss a while ago?" Syaoran asked with amusement in his voice. Sakura reddened like a tomato and Syaoran chuckled, seeing this. "Okay, I'll teach you the right way to kiss."

Sakura was shocked speechless again. Syaoran's face came closer to hers; His bright eyes staring into her glittering ones; His lips centimeters from hers; She could feel his breath on her lips, then she could feel his lips crushed against her own. It felt right as she closed her eyes. Syaoran slowly parted her lips as the soft butterfly kisses turned deeper.

"That's right," Syaoran said in between kisses. "Use your tongue," he added. He gently pushed his tongue through Sakura's lips caressing her tongue with his. Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine, their tongues wrestling with each other. While in the kiss she felt something else in her mouth other than Syaoran's tongue. She accidentally swallowed the unknown object. Then she suddenly felt sleepy and dizzy. Her lips going limp against Syaoran's, her eyes drooping. She slumped down on the floor lying down. Her vision blurring, She could hear a soft whisper in her ear something like: "Thank you Sakura," then her world dimmed into darkness.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS**

**Writer's Note:**** Here it is! Chapter 1!!! Please review!!! My friend and I are very thirsty for reviews! Please!!! Tell us what you think!!! Hehe! -jewelcrystal**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Writer's Note: Here's the Second Chapter! jewelcrystal and vampirecookie would like to thank our two reviewers: DisturbedGirl103, Erik's Lonely Angel for supporting us. So this chapter goes out to them. And thanks again to DisturbedGirl103 for putting this story on Alerts. And also thanks again to Erik's Lonely Angel for putting this story in your Favorites. Thanks also to SilentCynara for putting this on Alerts. Thanks so much!**

** Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(the next day)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

"Eurgh . . ." she moaned.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" two voices said in unison.

"Eurgh . . ." she moaned again.

"Get up onee-chan! It's bad to sleep on the floor." A little boy of about six years old with messy auburn hair and emerald eyes said.

"You might get sick," the other little boy of the same age with the same eyes and neat auburn hair added.

"Renjou . . . Kenji . . ." Sakura groaned out as she sat up. She looked at her younger twin brothers and surveyed Renjou's messy hair and Kenji's contrasting neat hair. She stood up straight and tried to remember why she was sleeping on the floor. Then everything came crashing back to her: The wounded man. Syaoran. The kiss. She looked around the small apartment and examined the whole place, looking for Syaoran. '_Was it real? Was it all a dream? Why is he suddenly gone?_'

"Good morning Sakura!" a creamy voice said, that belonged to a middle-aged lady with long auburn wavy locks and chocolate brown eyes, startling Sakura out of her stupor. The lady was at the kitchen counter, cooking breakfast.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura exclaimed. "You shouldn't be cooking, your health might worsen. You should have rested. I should be the one doing that," she added.

"It's nothing Sakura," her mother replied. "I feel great today. Besides you're always out every night working. Let me do this in return, at least I am able to make up for it just a little," she added with a gentle smile.

"Mother . . ." Sakura murmured. Her mother finished cooking and put all the food on plates and smiled at Sakura. "Don't worry! When I've saved a lot of money, I'll hire the best doctors and pay them to take care of you. So in the meantime you should rest okaa-san," Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura," her mother replied.

Sakura went to the bedroom and opened the closet and changed her pajama shirt and shorts for more comfortable clothes. She went back to the kitchen counter and served the breakfast on their dining table. And everyone ate as always: The twins eating messily; their mother reprimanding them; and Sakura smiling at her cute brothers.

'_Everything is just the way it was. Nothing has changed. It's just like every other day. Maybe it was all just a dream, a beautiful dream._' She thought as she was folding the futon of her brothers. **(tinkle) **Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft tinkling sound that came from something that fell out of the folds of the futon she was fixing up. She looked down at the object.

It was a small round bell that had a black wolf entwined around it and it was attached to a string. It was a wolf bell keychain. '_Syaoran!!!_' Sakura instantly thought when she saw the wolf around the bell. '_It wasn't a dream! It all happened! But why did he suddenly disappear?_' she frowned at her thoughts but her fingertips involuntarily went to her lips. '_That kiss . . . Won't I ever see him again?_'

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(one week later in school, dismissal time)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

'_Why am I like this? I can't seem to think that it really happened. It's been a week since then and whenever a guy came to the convenience store, I'd check if they had a wolf birthmark on their temple. I keep on anticipating to meet Syaoran again but when I find no birthmark my hope diminishes and I start to think it was all just a dream but whenever that happens I'd hear the tinkle of the wolf bell that I attached to my bag. And it seems like it's reminding me that it really happened. It's like it's there to keep reminding me that,_' Sakura thought as she was sitting at her desk beside the window looking out at the school grounds.

"Sakura!" a girl with brown hair in pigtails exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Chiharu," Sakura replied monotonously.

"Sakura!" another girl with short red hair called out.

"Hello Rika," Sakura said in the same monotonous voice. Chiharu and Rika looked at each other and nodded as if agreeing to do something.

"We've noticed that you've been sorta out of it lately," Chiharu said.

"And, we have a surprise for you!" Rika added as she held out three rectangular pieces of paper to Sakura.

"We got three tickets to KAMUI's concert here in Tomoeda on Friday night!" her two friends said excitedly in unison.

"Let's go watch it! Come on! Let's go!" Chiharu said jumping up and down from excitement.

"I can't," Sakura replied in a dull tone. "I have work that night. I'm sorry, girls. I can't go. Maybe next time," she added.

'_I've got to snap out of it. I should just live in the here and now because many people are counting on me and care for me. I'm never gonna meet him again,_' she thought as she walked to the school gates. She was going to the convenience store for her shift. She noticed a crowd by the school gates. She went through the crowd to see what it was all about. She saw that all the students were crowded around a black limousine. There were men in black suits surrounding the limousine.

'_There must be a rich kid transferring to our school. Oh well . . . Oh no!_' Sakura yelled out in her mind as she looked at her wristwatch. '_I'm gonna be late for my shift!_' She hustled out of the crowd and she walked past the limousine and its guards, the wolf bell attached to her bag tinkling as she walked past them. The guards recognized the tinkling and spotted her walking past them. Two of the men in black suits came to her and gripped her elbow.

"What the- " Sakura exclaimed when she was grabbed but she wasn't able to finish what she was saying because one of the men started asking her something.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" one of the men asked.

"Y-Yes," Sakura stuttered out.

"We're here to fetch you," the other man said.

"Huh?" Sakura said with a puzzled expression. But the men just pulled her along and pushed her in the limousine. Then the limousine drove away.

The students of Seijuu High were all gaping. Some of them thought that loan sharks had taken Sakura away. Oh how wrong they were.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(in the limousine with Sakura)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

"I still have work to do! So please let me off," Sakura yelled and pleaded. "You made a mistake fetching me."

"We didn't make a mistake, **you** are the Sakura Kinomoto that we were ordered to fetch," the man who had grabbed her replied.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. But I'm not the Sakura Kinomoto that you were supposed to fetch," she argued. "Please let me down."

"Will you keep quiet for a while." The other guard said. It wasn't a question but a statement. He put a handkerchief over Sakura's nose and mouth. And for the second time in her life Sakura's world dimmed into darkness.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(later with Sakura)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

The first of Sakura's senses that worked when she finally came to was her hearing. She could hear a soft humming of an engine. The next that she could sense was that it was comfortably cool in wherever she was. Then she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw were white fluffy clouds in a crystal blue sky. '_White clouds? I'm above the clouds!! Am I in heaven?_' Her eyes widened. But then she could feel that she was in a sitting position.

Sakura was seated on a cushioned chair and she was leaned against an oval glass window.

"Welcome!" a deep male chocolaty voice said, Sakura turned her head to face the voice, "to our Ran – Ou – Sha's private plane." Sakura's mouth was agape with shock as she looked at the messy brown haired man with sparkling amber eyes. "We meet again Sakura," he said with a smile.

"Syaoran-san?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wait! How? Why is Syaoran here? Private plane? Where is this plane going?" Sakura asked, flustered. "HOOOOEEEE!!!" she cried out.

Syaoran stood up from the seat beside her and bowed to her. "Hong Kong warmly welcomes you," Syaoran said; Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Hong Kong!!!" she exclaimed as she again faced the oval window and looked out to see the cityscape of Hong Kong. "HOOOOEEEE!!!!"

The private airplane landed into Hong Kong International Airport and Sakura and Syaoran went down the stairs connected to the airplane's cabin door.

"WELCOME BACK SYAORAN-SAMA! WELCOME TO HONG KONG SAKURA-SAMA!" a mass of men wearing black suits and black shades, who were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, said in accord at their appearance at the airplane's cabin door.

'_What's this?! What does this mean?'_Sakura thought, overwhelmed. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's shoulders as they went down the stairs. "This is a dream. This is impossible," Sakura said in stunned voice.

"Do you want to test if you're dreaming or not?" Syaoran asked her. Before she could reply, Syaoran swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style. "I'll jump from here to the ground and if we're not hurt, this is just a dream." Sakura was scared, it's impossible that Syaoran would really do that. But if it really was a dream then they wont get hurt. She nodded.

From the middle of the stairs Syaoran jumped off and Sakura and Syaoran were in a freefall towards the ground. The men in black were worried. But Syaoran landed on the ground without a problem on his two feet. He knelt down on one knee and let Sakura sit on the floor.

'_See, we're not hurt so this really is just a dream, a beautiful dream. I'm sure of it,_' Sakura thought.

"See, we're not hurt. It really is impossible for me to be in Hong Kong and be able to meet Syaoran-san again," she said to him.

"Yes, this is all a dream. But this is one dream that **I **will show you," Syaoran replied. "And I will show you all the beautiful dreams here in Hong Kong."

'_If so,_' Sakura thought, her right hand drifted towards Syaoran's left cheek, '_this is really Syaoran in front of me? I met him again?_' Sakura realized that she was touching Syaoran's face. She quickly snatched her right hand back. '_What was I doing?_' she asked/ reprimanded herself. But when Sakura started to snatch her hand away, Syaoran took it in his and pressed it to his left cheek again.

"I missed you so much," he said with a smile in his male chocolaty voice. Sakura blushed beet-red

"Syaoran . . ." she said in her soft honey sweet voice.

Syaoran stood up and Sakura stood up after him. He put his left arm around Sakura's shoulder. He then faced the throng of men in black.

"Sakura is a very important person to me. None of you should harm her. If I even hear just a whisper that she was harmed, you will answer to me!" Syaoran said in deep commanding voice. His intense amber eyes set in a glare. All the men in black bowed down at the same time.

"YES, SYAORAN-SAMA," they said in unison.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS**

**Writer's Note:**** Here it is Chapter 2 . . . hehe! I just want to leave a little hint: there's a reason that this is a Romance/Tragedy . . . . . . . . . . . Oh no! I've gotten our readers thinking of tragedies . . . Never mind! Leave the tragedy alone for now . . . It's a Romance okay! LOL! Please review! We await your opinions! Ciao! jewelcrystal and vampirecookie**


	3. Chapter 3: Cinderella, Or Not

**Writer's Note:**** Hey! This chapter has been delayed for more than a week already. Due to our laziness . . . vampirecookie's laziness in writing the outline . . . and mine in typing the story (especially mine) . . . We apologize for the delay . . . Oh and we forgot to mention, this story is mostly in Sakura's point of view, so whatever is in Italics are her thoughts unless said otherwise. Standard disclaimers apply. We own nothing but the clothes on our backs and maybe several or more DVD's (that we traded for, with the clothes on our backs. So really, don't sue us . . . We don't have any money)**

**Chapter 3: Cinderella, Or Not . . .**

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(in Hong Kong with Sakura and Syaoran)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

A line of men in black suits led Syaoran and Sakura to a limousine. The nearest man in black opened the car door for them. Sakura and Syaoran went and sat in the limousine. The limousine finally moved, driving through Hong Kong. Sakura couldn't help gawking at all the things outside the car window.

_'Wow! I really am in Hong Kong. Look at all the tall beautiful buildings. It's sort of like Tokyo,'_

A panel opened at the front of the car and Sakura could see that there was a driver behind the panel.

"Where shall I drive you to, Master Syaoran," the seedy voice of the driver asked, "to the Lepearls Bay Mansion?"

"No, drive to Victoria's Peak Penthouse," Syaoran replied. Then the panel divider went up again.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(at Victoria's Peak Penthouse)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

When the limousine stopped, Syaoran and Sakura got off and in front of them was the entrance to the lobby of a tall building. Syaoran led Sakura inside to an elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

When the elevator doors opened they went inside and Sakura was immediately greeted with the view of Hong Kong. The door apparently was adjacent to a very large of window looking over the city of Hong Kong.

"Waaai!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the view. _'It's so pretty! I can see the beautiful city lights of Hong Kong at night!'_ Sakura looks around the penthouse and sees the furniture and appliances. _'Wow! The furniture looks so pretty and expensive, elegant and sleek.'_

"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked her with a smile. Sakura faced him and observed him for a moment.

_'Oh, so that explains it. Syaoran-san is a rich person. He lives in a totally different world from me. I will never be able to reach him. He is someone I cannot love.'_ Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you for the wonderful memories Syaoran-san, but I have to go ho—" Sakura's statement was cut off when Syaoran came close to her and one by one, he opened her shirt buttons. "HOOOEEE!!! What are you doing Syaoran-san!?"

"Obviously, I'm taking your clothes off," Syaoran stated calmly.

"Bu- bu- bu- bu- BUT!!! Wh- wh- WHY?!?!?!" Sakura stuttered out in a panic. She was struggling a little against his actions.

"Don't move," Syaoran said continuing to unbutton her shirt.

"Stop it . . . Syaoran-san!" Sakura exclaimed. Her shirt was now completely unbuttoned and taken off her shoulders by Syaoran. Her floral underwire bra revealed for everyone in the room to see. (jewelcrystal's note: LOL! Syaoran's the only other person in the room)

Syaoran stared deeply into Sakura's eyes. _'So handsome!'_ Sakura thought, forgetting about her current situation. Syaoran took a red cheongsam from the sofa beside him (jewelcrystal's note: Sakura didn't notice the dress that was draped on the sofa arm coz the sofa was also red. Oh, and a cheongsam is a Chinese traditional dress.)

"Put this on," Syaoran said handing it to her. "We're going to a party." Syaoran reached down to Sakura's waist and unzipped her skirt. It fell and pooled at Sakura's feet, her underwear, the only thing covering her body. "The red silk dress will look good with your fair skin."

_'I've never worn such an expensive looking dress before. And I've never been to a party before either.'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the dress in her hands. Syaoran bent down to her level, his lips 6 inches from Sakura's ear.

"Tonight, I'll make you the Cinderella of Hong Kong," he whispered. Then he stepped a little closer to Sakura, his lips now 3 inches from her ear. "So just fall under my magic spell,"

_'Me? Become Cinderella?'_ Sakura looked at Syaoran._ 'For tonight only . . . It might be okay . . . I always go home from my job late at night. So if I can go back home by morning, they won't be worried.'_ (Writers' Note: real fact: Japan is only 1 hour ahead of Hong Kong, due to time zones) She looked again at the dress in her hands. _'If only for tonight, I want to be under Syaoran-san's spell . . . I want to become Syaoran-san's Cinderella. Then after tonight I'll give up my feelings for him and just treasure the memory of tonight for all my life.'_

She put on the cheongsam and Syaoran buttoned it up for her. Syaoran took a hairbrush from on top of the coffee table and gently brushed Sakura's hair. Then he also took a compact powder and a red lipstick from the coffee table. He gently puffed powder on her face and neck and slid on the lipstick on her luscious lips. (vampirecookie's note: Syaoran's an expert in the make-up department. P LOL!) Then Sakura slipped on a pair of black heels that were beside the coffee table.

Syaoran stared at Sakura, absorbing in all her beauty, her auburn hair, flowing down her back, her emerald eyes glinting with something akin to happiness, her long slender legs, as can be seen through the slit on the cheongsam, were heavenly. Syaoran took her right hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"My . . . Cinderella," he said looking deeply in her eyes.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(at the party)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the party hall. They entered through great double doors and by what Sakura could see. The party hall was filled with elegant furniture in royal colors. And people in extravagant dresses and tuxedos filled it.

_'I thought this would just be a simple party . . . But it's so luxurious,'_ Sakura thought observing the party hall's atmosphere.

A man who was chatting with a group of ladies glanced their way and noticed Syaoran.

"Oh look!" the man exclaimed. "It's Syaoran-san."

The people in the room stopped from chatting and came close to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Syaoran-sama it's a good thing your safe," a man from the crowd gathering around them said.

"Is she the person who saved your life? THE Sakura-sama?" another person from the crowd asked. (jewelcrystal's note: THE as in the type of "the" that you pronounce as "thee" to emphasize something as singular and cannot be replaced, therefore unique. Do you get what I'm trying to say? Example: THE Mona Lisa, you don't say the Mona Lisa, but THE Mona Lisa. Ehehe! I'm getting carried away. I'll leave it at that.)

"Yes," Syaoran replied simply.

"Syaoran-sama! Long time no see," a lady who looked to be around her middle-twenties wearing a tiger skin printed dress with blonde hair and beautiful elegant features, exclaimed.

"I heard that you had a hard time in Japan. We were worried," another lady who looked every bit Chinese with black hair and wearing a purple colored cheongsam said.

_'HOOEE! They are so beautiful,'_ Sakura thought as she surveyed the two ladies.

"I survived because of Sakura," Syaoran replied to the ladies. "Everyone, thank you for being here now at this party to celebrate the person who saved my life: Sakura," Syaoran said to everyone in a loud voice. Sakura looked at Syaoran when he said this.

_'HOOOEEE! This party is for me?!' _she thought, her eyes widened in comprehension.

"I hope you all will enjoy the party," Syaoran carried on. The people clapped at this. "And let me introduce her to all of you again," Syaoran said as his arm draped around her shoulder. "This is Sakura Kinomoto, soon to be my**lover**," he finished. Then he kissed her temple to emphasize his last words.

_"WHAAAT?!' _Sakura exclaimed in her thoughts.

The crowd became noisy with gossip at Syaoran's last words. The two beautiful ladies that greeted Syaoran were shocked.

"Syaoran-sama's— " the blonde lady said in a stunned voice.

"Lover?!" the Chinese lady stated, finishing her sentence for her.

"Wh- what are you talking about Syaoran-san?" Sakura stuttered. "It's so sudden!" she said in a soft voice, making sure Syaoran was the only person who heard her.

"I always get what I want. There was never an occasion where I didn't get what I wanted. Wealth, fame and even **you** . . ." Syaoran said to her calmly. Sakura's heart raced at his words. Blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush a bright cherry-red.

_'The truth is. I'm happy right now. Syaoran-san can get any other lady he wants. He has many beautiful women out there that he could have. But this is the magic spell that Syaoran-san cast upon me. To be his Cinderella tonight, and that is enough for me . . . This is only for tonight, and by early morning the spell will be over. So . . . ,'_ she took hold of Syaoran's arm. _'Even for just tonight, I want to be Syaoran-san's lover.'_

Sakura and Syaoran chatted along with the people in the party. They also chatted amongst themselves. They enjoyed the beverages served at the party, that ranged from juices, pina coladas, to strong alcoholic beverages like vodka shots, etc.

The two ladies watched them as they socialized in the crowd. Then, as they were chatting, a man called out to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-sama," one of his men in black came. Syaoran excused himself from Sakura for a while to see what the man wanted. The man in black whispered something in his ear.

"What?" Syaoran exclaimed in an angry voice. Syaoran went back to where Sakura was.

"Sakura, there's a lot of food at the buffet tables. Why don't you go ahead and get some food that you like and eat your fill," Syaoran suggested to her. Then Syaoran left with the man who had called him.

_'What could that have been about? Could something have happened?'_ Sakura thought as she followed Syaoran's suggestion and headed for the buffet tables._'Wow! The food looks so delicious. This will be the first time I will be able to eat food like this.'_

The food was arranged by course. The appetizers were on one table, the one on the right. The main dishes were on the table in the middle and the desserts were on the table to the left.

Sakura looked at all the delectable food one by one. _'If okaa-san were to eat this food, she'll surely be in good condition.' _She looked at the other dish._'Surely if I bring this home for Renjou and Kenji, they'll be so happy.' _She thought as she took a hold of a fried chicken drumstick. Sakura stopped what she was doing at her thoughts._'Renjou, Kenji, okaa-san . . . What might they have eaten for dinner? I think I need to go home to them. Hmmm . . . Where should I get a ticket for a plane? Is there even a plane that will fly late at night? Hmmm . . .'_ (vampirecookie's note: Off course there is Sakura! The flights that are scheduled late at night are actually cheaper than the ones during the day. How ignorant you are. LOL!)

"Sakura-san!" the Chinese lady called out from behind her. Sakura turned around and came face to face with the blonde and Chinese beauties. They were smiling at her.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," the blonde lady added.

"How do you like it here in Hong Kong?" the Chinese lady questioned.

_'Hooee! The two beautiful ladies . . .' _Sakura thought.

"By the way . . ." the blonde lady continued. She grabbed Sakura's cheongsam by the neck. "How did you get involved with Syaoran so easily?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" a confused Sakura said in a small choking voice.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean! Do you know how much we've worked hard just for Syaoran to like us," she let go of Sakura's collar.

"I don't know what you mean. When I met Syaoran-san in Japan, all I did was help him when he was wounded," Sakura said, coughing a little. "And I don't really know Syaoran-san that well. All I know is that he is very rich and that he has a birthmark of a wolf on his right temple. That's all."

The two ladies were shocked at hearing what Sakura said. The people who were able to hear what Sakura stated were shocked too. The crowd reacted and people were talking simultaneously.

"What? You saw the wolf?"

"She saw the wolf?"

"I can't believe that it's just like nothing for you."

"Someone saw the wolf birthmark?"

_'What happened???'_ Sakura thought looking confusedly around at the crowd.

"You really don't know anything about Syaoran-san, do you?" the blonde lady said to Sakura.

"What is wrong with the birthmark?" Sakura asked bewilderedly.

"That birthmark," the blonde lady answered. "It is called the **'black wolf of death.'** And it is not something that Syaoran shows to just anybody."

"They say, that whoever sees that birthmark will **die**," the Chinese lady continued. Sakura was stunned.

"Huh? Wha- what are you saying? Look I'm still alive!" Sakura said in an awkward unsure voice. The people in the party hall just looked at Sakura; some with pity in their eyes, others with fear, and others with indifference. Sakura left the party hall because of the awkward atmosphere. She found herself to be in a grand hallway.

"What was that about? They're so weird. Was that like a superstitious belief or something to do with Feng Shui?" Sakura murmured to herself. _'It's as if they're implying that Syaoran-san is a murderer.'_ Sakura continued walking along the hallway. When she turned a corner, she saw Syaoran talking with some other man. _'There's Syaoran-san!'_

"Syao—" Sakura started to say.

"About those men that hurt me in Japan, They're dead. I've already killed them all." Syaoran said to the man he was talking to. Sakura wasn't able to finish calling out to Syaoran. She was shocked at what she just heard. She backed around the corner and leaned on the wall.

"If so, what should we do about their gang?" the man Syaoran was talking to, asked.

"Do you even have to ask? We kill them all, off course. We let them feel the harsh consequences for betraying the **Hong Kong Mafia**." Syaoran replied with a glint of anger in his deep chocolaty voice.

_'Hong Kong MAFIA?? Hong Kong MAFIA?? . . . Syaoran-san . . . Hong Kong MAFIA?? . . . No . . . If so, the person I saved . . . the person I __**like**__ . . . is the head of the Hong Kong Mafia?'_

Syaoran noticed that Sakura was hiding behind the corner because her long auburn hair was in view. Even though Sakura was hidden, her hair wasn't. Syaoran walked to where Sakura was.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said when she came into his view. Sakura's face turned to one of shock at being caught eavesdropping. "What are you doing here? Is the party boring?"

"Uhmm . . . I . . . I . . . I will go back to Japan." Sakura stuttered. She turned away from Syaoran, her back to him. "I need to go back home because my family is waiting for me. I- If I go back now, I can still make it before morning." She faced Syaoran and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for the memories Syaoran-san, I will never forget." She smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "So, I should go—" Syaoran slammed his hand to the wall. His hand landed just beside Sakura's head.

**(BANG!!!)**

Sakura jumped in shock. (jewelcrystal's note: Sakura gets shocked a lot doesn't she?)

"What if I say that I won't let you go back?" Syaoran said in a serious tone. His eyes turning into a glare.

_'What . . .?'_

"Didn't I tell you that I always get what I want . . ." Syaoran continued. He leaned closer to Sakura. His arm, from his wrist to his elbow, was resting on the wall, supporting his weight. He held unto Sakura, pressing her to the wall. "I won't let you go back to Japan."

_'Whaaaat??'_

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(to be continued)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

**Writer's Note:**** Woohooo! Finally finished Chapter 3! I can't believe how long it took me to update. And finally finishing it, gives me a feeling of satisfaction. Hope you like it! And I hope you don't hate us for the way Syaoran is. He's like this in the beginning. Give him some time. He'll pull through.**

**See, this is longer than Chapter 1, which is 6 pages long. And longer than Chapter 2, which is 5 pages long. Coz this is 7 pages long. Please review! We await your opinions.**

**Till next chapter . . . jewelcrystal and vampirecookie **


	4. Chapter 4: Syaoran's Warmth

**Writers' Note:**** Here's Chapter 4! Just to clarify what I said to some reviewers . . . I said that a bit of Syaoran's past might appear in this chapter. But sadly, it didn't make it… But we're sure and I promise that it will be in Chapter 5 . . . PROMISE!!! Hehe! Oh and this early update is sort of compensation for making you wait for so long for the third chapter . . . Standard Disclaimers apply. Nothing belongs to us except maybe vampirecookie's shoe collection and jewelcrystal's can of crackers. LOL!**

**Where we left of…**

"Uhmm . . . I . . . I . . . I will go back to Japan." Sakura stuttered. She turned away from Syaoran, her back to him. "I need to go back home because my family is waiting for me. I- If I go back now, I can still make it before morning." She faced Syaoran and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for the memories Syaoran-san, I will never forget." She smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "So, I should go—" Syaoran slammed his hand to the wall. His hand landed just beside Sakura's head.

**(BANG!!!)**

Sakura jumped in shock. (jewelcrystal's note: Sakura gets shocked a lot doesn't she?)

"What if I say that I won't let you go back?" Syaoran said in a serious tone. His eyes turned into a glare.

_'What . . .?'_

"Didn't I tell you that I always get what I want . . ." Syaoran continued. He leaned closer to Sakura. His arm, from his wrist to his elbow, was resting on the wall, supporting his weight. He held unto Sakura, pressing her to the wall. "I won't let you go back to Japan."

_'Whaaaat??'_

**Chapter 4: Syaoran-san's Warmth**

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him breathlessly due to his closeness. "Why are you saying that? Who are you really?" Syaoran smirked at her.

"I am the representative of Ran-Ou-Sha or in other words, I am the top leader." He said in his chocolaty voice.

"Ran-Ou-Sha?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"The largest mafia organization in Hong Kong," he explained.

Then a deep sounding bell rang in the hallway. There was an antique grandfather clock along the corridor's length. It has struck 12 o'clock midnight.

**(GOONG!)**

**(GOONG!)**

_'Hong Kong . . . Mafia . . . So, it's really true, It's true that he's in the mafia!'_ Sakura was totally shocked. _'The clock bell, It's ringing 12 o'clock midnight. At the same time as the feeling of being under the magic spell fades.'_ Sakura covered her ears in disbelief._'This can't be real!'_ Sakura looked at Syaoran. _'The person I've fallen for . . . the person that I thought was my __**prince**__ . . . is a CRIMINAL! This can't be!'_

"I'll go home," Sakura replied in a monotone voice. "I'll go back to JAPAN!" she yelled out and ran from Syaoran's grip, away from him.

"How?" Syaoran asked calmly, watching her as she stopped running, her back turned to him. "How do you plan on getting out of Hong Kong alone?"

"Even if I have to wash dishes or be a maid or whatever . . ." she replied as she faced him. "If you won't let me go back, then I'll do whatever I can to earn money for me to go home!" she yelled back.

"If so, there's an easier way . . ." Syaoran said as he walked over to Sakura. He wrapped his right arm around Sakura's neck, his mouth inches from her ear. "Sell your body." He whispered and then he bent in closer to her face.

"If you can make 300 Hong Kong dollars . . . And let's say, that in one day you can make 10 rounds. That's not bad for you to be able to make money for you to get home." He whispered with a smirk.

_'Wha . . .'_

"You're so cruel!" she exclaimed as she struggled out of Syaoran's grip. "Why are you saying that?"

"If you want," Syaoran said in a husky voice. "You can sell me your body so you can earn," he said as he grabbed hold of Sakura's breasts through the cheongsam. Sakura was shocked at his move, her face turning bright red.

"Whaa . . . t?" she exclaimed.

Syaoran's hands slid away from her breasts and rested on her thighs. Then he bent forward and kissed Sakura's neck.

"NO!" she yelled as she continued to struggle. "Let me go!" she said, as she successfully was able to push away from Syaoran. And again, she ran away from him.

"Listen," Syaoran said in a stern voice. "With just one word I can order all my people in Hong Kong. You won't be able to escape," he said, his eyes looking deeply on Sakura even though she wasn't facing him. "As long as I want." Sakura turned her head to look at him.

"Sakura, **I want you**," he said, his eyes turning serious. (vampirecookie's note: I'm melting! He's so handsome!) Sakura turned to him fully. The revelations never seemed to stop, as she was shocked again. (jewelcrystal's note: How many times does she get shocked in one day? Let me count . . . . 11 times so far . . . and there's gonna be more! Oh well . . .) She blushed once again at Syaoran's words.

_'This is the first time that someone wanted me like this!' _ Sakura bowed her head forward, her bangs covering her eyes. _'No . . . he's really like this. All that he wants he takes forcefully.' _She turned her back to him again. _'It doesn't mean that he loves me.'_ She ran further away and didn't stop this time. She ran and ran.

"Sakura-sama!" the man that Syaoran was talking to before they noticed Sakura, yelled out to her. (jewelcrystal's note: wow! He witnessed all that without even butting in till now.)

"Leave her be," Syaoran said to his subordinate. "She'll come back to me soon," he said walking away.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxS(later with Sakura)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" a lady yelled as she pushed Sakura out of her restaurant.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Look at your expensive looking dress. You look like you're rich! And you want to be a dishwasher?! Are you fooling with me?!" the lady yelled.

"I'll do it seriously! So please . . ." Sakura pleaded but the lady had already closed the door in her face. Sakura crawled up to the door and knocked. "Please I'll do anything, just give me a job!"

There was silence. The lady didn't open up the door for her again. She stood up and walked away to look for a job somewhere else.

_'Again, I was turned down again. What am I gonna do? It's almost morning. I really need to go home.'_ Sakura's eyes started to tear up and she felt like crying. _'What should I do?'_

"Hey, miss!" a guy who was wearing a black leather jacket approached her. He was with another guy who was in a gray muscle shirt. "Do you want a job? I know of a good job for you."

_'Huh? Who are these people?'_

"Just come with us," the guy in a muscle shirt said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulled her along.

"No, Let me go!!!" Sakura cried out.

"Just come along," the leather jacketed guy said.

"Let me go!!!" Sakura continued to cry out.

"If you don't come along with us, we'll kill you! We're from Ran-Ou-Sha," the muscle shirted guy said threateningly.

_'Ran-Ou-Sha? So they're from the mafia too?'_

"Looks like you got scared . . . So just follow along," the leather jacketed guy said.

_'This is so frightening!'_

They pulled Sakura along to an abandoned building and brought her to the basement. There was a man there who seemed to be the boss and was wearing a red polo shirt.

"Boss! I found new bait," the leather jacketed guy said.

_'Huh? What is this place? . . Can it be . . .'_

The boss man approached Sakura and held her chin up for him to see her features clearly.

"You have such a cute face," the boss man said. "So first, show us your body."

_'. . . a brothel!?!?!?!'_

"NO!!" she yelled out and struggled. The boss man grabbed her arm to stop her struggling.

"You say no now when you're already here?" the boss man said. The two guys that brought Sakura along grabbed her arms and dragged her over to a table and lay her down there and held her in place.

"Please stop!" Sakura yelled out again.

"Hold her down properly!" the boss man ordered. The boss man started to unbutton Sakura's cheongsam.

"NOO!" she shrieked.

"Don't be troublesome!" the boss man yelled back. Her cheongsam was unbuttoned completely and the boss man slid it off her body. "Wow! This dress looks expensive! I can sell this for a lot."

"Return it to me! It was given to me by—" Sakura cried out but was cut of when the boss man suddenly yanked Sakura's bra off. "NOOO!!" she shrieked.

_'If Syaoran was here! If only it wasn't like this. It would have been better if it was Syaoran!'_

"How pretty! We can surely make a lot of money out of her," the boss man said. "There's one last problem," he said. Then he grabbed Sakura's panty and yanked it off her.

"NO! PLEASE!! DON'T!!! NOO!!!!"

**(BANG!)**

The door to the room in the basement suddenly opened with a bang.

"Who's there?!" the boss man yelled out. They saw Syaoran standing there in the doorway. The wolf birthmark visible in the basement's lighting. "Black wolf of Death?!?!?!" the boss man said in an awestruck but scared voice.

"Don't tell me . . ." the guy in the muscle shirt said aloud.

"The top leader of Ran-Ou-Sha, SYAORAN-SAMA!" the boss man exclaimed.

_'Syaoran!?'_

"Syaoran-sama, what are you doing here in this place with us lowly members?" the boss man said in a voice that wanted to please. Syaoran pointed the gun that her was holding at the boss man's heart.

"You came at the right time!" the boss man said in a scared, cowardly voice. "We found a new girl just now." The boss man was shivering from fear.

"I'll erase everything that you have seen with those worthless eyes of yours." Syaoran said in a steel cold voice.

"W- why, what have we done?" the boss man stupidly asked in a panicky voice.

"Bastards! Be thankful that I personally will be the one to end your pathetic lives," Syaoran said.

"P- please wait, Syaoran-sama!" the boss man pleaded. The two other men cowering in a corner.

"That **one**, she is **my** woman," Syaoran answered.

"NO!" the boss man yelled out.

**(BANG!)**

**(BANG!)**

**(BANG!)**

Syaoran shot all three guys in the heart.

"KYAAA!!!" Sakura shrieked as Syaoran shot the men. She covered her ears and closed her eyes.

After Syaoran shot the men, she slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked as she saw that Syaoran was standing right in front of the table she was currently sitting on. Syaoran was looking at her. (jewelcrystal's note: I wanted to add 'in all her naked glory' but decided against it and decided to put it in as a note . . . LOL!)

_'Am I safe now?'_

Syaoran took off his trench coat and put it on Sakura's shoulders. Then he turned and started to walk away.

_'Syaoran-san_—_'_

Sakura got off the table and ran after him.

"Wait, Syaoran-san!" she exclaimed. But Syaoran still kept on walking away. "Syaoran-san!" she yelled out as she continued to run after him. "Syao—" Sakura was cut off when Syaoran suddenly punched the wall. Sakura jumped in shock.

"Why . . ." Syaoran said in a low voice. "Do you really want to sell your body this way?!?!?!"

"No! I just . . ." Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura, he put a hand to her shoulder.

"Why do you avoid me? Why do you run away from me?" he said in a hurt voice. "I can give you everything that you want! What is missing?"

"That's not it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tell me . . ." Syaoran replied. He stepped closer to Sakura and pulled her to him in a hug. "How will I be able to possess your heart . . .? How will I be able to possess your beautiful body . . .?" He let go of Sakura but his left hand found her right cheek and stayed there. "How . . .?"

_'Syaoran . . . I was really scared . . . I was screaming your name in my thoughts so many times.'_ Sakura bowed her head. _'But Syaoran-san is in the mafia and he is a person that I am not __**allowed**__ to __**love**__.'_ Sakura started to cry, her tears falling continuously. _'But I've already decided . . .'_

Sakura raised her head and looked directly into Syaoran's sad amber eyes.

"Embrace me . . ." Sakura said in her soft voice. Syaoran was shocked. (vampirecookie: Look jewelcrystal, Syaoran's the one who's shocked now! jewelcrystal: Yup! The score now is Syaoran shocked Sakura 13 times and Sakura shocked Syaoran 1 time.)

_'All I want now is__** Syaoran-san's warmth**__ . . .'_

Syaoran embraced Sakura deeply.

"I was so worried about you." Syaoran said as he blushed into Sakura's hair. (jewelcrystal: OMG! That's a new first! Syaoran blushed for the first time in this fanfic!)

_'Syaoran-san . . . I can't hide my feelings anymore . . .' _She hugged Syaoran back with all her might.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSx(END OF CHAPTER 4)SxSxSxSxSxSxS**

** Writers' Note:****Hahaha! We finished this Chapter in record time! vampirecookie wrote the outline out in just one sitting. And I finished typing it out in just two sittings! (It usually takes me about 8 sittings) LOL! But sadly I couldn't update today (January 31, 2008). There's something wrong with FFnet. I've been trying to log-in since yesterday but it kept saying Error 503 Service Unavailable… So I'll probably update this when FFnet will finally let me log-in. heheh! A bit of Syaoran's past will be revealed in the next chapter, PROMISE! We might also be changing the rating of T to M for the next chapter too. Hehe! Please review! –jewelcrystal and vampirecookie**


	5. Chapter 5 updated but still incomplete

**Writers' Note:**** Hey guys! I've added a little more to their conversation before the flashback starts. And the flashback is still missing. Sorry again for the long wait… I don't have any excuses to give, other than, that it was so hard for me to write this chapter… Standard disclaimers apply. We own nothing except my new laptop and vampirecookie's new (but slightly older than mine) laptop… LOL! Oh and before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to Storyteller of dimensions… read on…**

**Where we left of…**

Sakura raised her head and looked directly into Syaoran's sad amber eyes.

"Embrace me . . ." Sakura said in her soft voice. Syaoran was shocked. (vampirecookie: Look jewelcrystal, Syaoran's the one who's shocked now! jewelcrystal: Yup! The score now is Syaoran shocked Sakura 13 times and Sakura shocked Syaoran 1 time.)

_'All I want now is__** Syaoran-san's warmth**__ . . .'_

Syaoran embraced Sakura deeply.

"I was so worried about you." Syaoran said as he blushed into Sakura's hair. (jewelcrystal: OMG! That's a new first! Syaoran blushed for the first time in this fanfic!)

_'Syaoran-san . . . I can't hide my feelings anymore . . .' _She hugged Syaoran back with all her might.

**Chapter 5:**

Syaoran looked down at her, her emerald eyes latching onto his amber ones.

_'I love Syaoran,'_ Sakura looked into his amber eyes and tried to look into his being to find an answer. His face came down on hers and his lips ever so gently brushed against hers. She closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment.

The gentle kiss turned passionate as Syaoran pressed his lips onto Sakura's and licked her bottom lip, asking for access. Syaoran's left hand caressed her right cheek as his other hand held unto her back, pressing her body into his. Sakura gasped and Syaoran's tongue found its way into her mouth. She replied, pouring all her love for him in the kiss, letting him know that she has given herself to him whole-heartedly. Their tongues wrestled as they gave themselves to each other in total abandon.

**SxSxSxSxSxS(back at Victoria's Peak Penthouse w/ Sakura and Syaoran)SxSxSxSxSxS**

Syaoran carried Sakura into the bedroom and laid her down on the plush mattress. He crawled over her and he pushed his trench coat of Sakura's shoulders (jewelcrystal's note: remember, Sakura has nothing on under the trench coat) and kissed the sensitive skin on her neck and shoulder.

"Ah . . . Syaoran-san" Sakura moaned.

Sakura, feeling dizzy with all the sensations running through her body with just his gentle kisses, grabbed unto Syaoran's shirt and yanked it of him, the buttons flying off. With both their upper bodies exposed and pressed together; Sakura moaned as her heart beat wildly in her chest, betraying her love for this man who is turning her into mush.

Syaoran's warm mouth descended to ravish her neck, her shoulders and down to her breasts. He took his time to pleasure each mound. Sakura moaned in ecstasy.

_'At this rate, if he continues this . . . I won't be able to go back home . . .'_

Syaoran looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty glistening in them. He stopped his ministrations and pushed himself off of her a little.

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked her gently.

"I . . . I . . . Is it really okay for me to be with you like this?" Sakura asked as her reply. "I don't know anything about you, or the mafia, or that birthmark on your temple."

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes, deep in thought.

"If you knew more about me, you wouldn't even want to be with me." Syaoran said in a sad tone. He pushed himself completely off the bed. And put his shirt back on his shoulders. (vampirecookie: but he didn't button it up… wahahah!)

"Why do you assume that?" Sakura asked as she sat up, pulling the sheets with her to cover her body.

"I first killed a man when I was fourteen," he said as he turned away from her and faced the window. "The man I killed," he turned and looked her straight in the eyes (vampirecookie: waaah! If only Syaoran would look straight into my eyes too!), "was my **father**." Syaoran closed his eyes for a few seconds, then went back to looking out the window.

Sakura, shocked (jewelcrystal: Oh wow! What a surprise! She's shocked again!), didn't say anything. She sat still waiting for Syaoran to continue.

"I would kill my parents with my own hands if I needed to." Syaoran said in a cold voice that made Sakura shiver. "That is how I live," he said looking back at Sakura. "What do you think now, will you still want to be with me?" he asked as he looked into her face and was shocked (jewelcrystal: finally! Another point to Sakura) to find her face, tear-stained and he noted that she was silently crying. "Sakura?" he said in an uncertain tone.

"It must have been agonizing for you, wasn't it? To kill your own father with your own hands," Sakura sobbed, as more tears fell from her eyes and streaked down her cheeks landing on the bed sheets.

"What are you saying?" Syaoran said, a shocked expression still etched on his face.

"I can't bear to hear you say such things." Sakura continued to sob.

"Don't cry." Syaoran said his face showing no emotion. Sakura's sobs still permeated the room. Syaoran rushed to the bed and hugged Sakura's lithe form. "Don't cry!" Syaoran said with more force. "Don't cry for my sake," he said gently as crushed his face near her neck. "You should've run away from me. You should turn down a terrible person like me. It would've been better that way," he said as he hugged her. "Then I would've been able to take you by force."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he said those words to her. _'Syaoran-san, he's endured everything because he was hiding his heart. Syaoran-san . . . I want to know more about you.' _

**Writer's Note: This is where I've stopped once again. This is where the flashback is really supposed to be. But I still don't know how to do flashbacks yet. I have tried several ways to do this flashback but they don't seem to fit in. I'll keep trying though. Don't worry I won't give up until I find a way to do the flashback that works for this story. Please review. -jewelcrystal**


End file.
